It has been known for a long time to assemble automobiles in so-called assembly lines to achieve, on the one hand, a maximum of finished pieces and, on the other hand, a uniform quality, so that replacement parts are interchangeable in each automobile. The characteristic feature of such assembly lines is that a moving track moves at a predetermined rate along the line, so that the parts being assembled are brought with each timed movement from one work station to another, until at the end of the line a completely assembled vehicle rolls off the track. The intervals during which the track is moved are of critical importance for the division of assembly work, because at each of the work stations the required work must be completed within this interval. This work can only be performed by people. So in this assembly system, people are made into integral parts of a machine. This situation is understandably unfavourable in many respects, not to mention the psychological considerations.
Therefore, it has been a goal for a long time to find a way of assembling motor vehicles which avoids these disadvantages, while achieving at least equal capacity and quality.
Until now the technical world has made the assumption that the track in such an assembly line must be an inseparable functional entity and therefore the work rate along the whole length of the line must be uniform.
The inventor of the present invention had the boldness to break through this thinking barrier and to look for a solution by turning away from previous systems.
According to the invention, the solution lies fundamentally in the idea of dividing up the previously connected track into a plurality of individual cars, and to steer said cars along the assembly line according to a principal so that as is required they are either driven along the assembly line or are shunted off to adjacent stations and from there back to the line. This eliminates the strict work rate during assembly and people are removed as component parts of the machine, now making possible cooperation between more people in groups where previously each worker had to complete his always unvarying hand movements in practical isolation. People are no longer component parts of the machine; rather, they have individually or preferably in a group the ability to make decisions and have responsibility. Furthermore, the cases of absenteeism will not be as troublesome as they were previously. But in regard to capacity and quality, the invention also has considerable advantages. Up to now if a major error occurred at any of the work stations, the entire line had to be shut down until the error was corrected. For this reason, it is usual to allow minor assembly errors, which can be corrected later, to pass to the end of the line. In order to correct these errors afterwards, subsequently assembled parts must often be disassembled. Such minor errors occur often, making the assembly appreciably more time-consuming and costly.